Amours grecques à Rome
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: AU. Johnlock. Jadis, aux temps antiques il était coutume de partager ses expériences pratiques avec son meilleur ami. Et pour cela quel meilleur endroit que les thermes?


**Titre:** Amours Grecques à Rome

**Auteures:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Ryokushokumaru

**Rating :** M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes** : Cet OS a été écrit par Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Ryokushokumaru, il est né d'un RP où la première était Sherlock et la seconde John. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture. Vous trouverez en bas de page un lexique.

* * *

Martinus entra vêtu d'une simple serviette dans les thermes. À cette heure -ci il n'y avait personne sauf _lui_, se prélassant dans le grand bain intérieur. Il marcha vers lui, prudemment pour ne pas glisser sur le sol humide et salua doucement son ami « Bien le bonjour Aquilinus ! »

« Ave Martinus ! Que viens-tu faire aux thermes si tôt quand tu dois encore te remettre de tes ébats avec la belle Anthéa.» Aquilinus se détendait dans le tépidarium comme à son habitude et avait remarqué la présence de son ami sitôt celui-ci sorti de l'apodyterium.

« Je viens me détendre mon ami et toi ? »

« Mon frère que tu connais bien avait pris idée de me faire participer à l'une des affaires de sa commission au sénat. J'ai préféré venir lui échapper à la palestre, il déteste l'exercice physique. Et je viens donc maintenant aux thermes pour me purifier le corps. »

« Te purifier ? Tu es toujours trop prudent… »

« Je suis persuadé, Martinus, qu'il existe des choses minuscules que l'on ne voit pas mais qui existe. J'ai lu les travaux de ce grec, Democritus et j'ai trouvé ça très probant. »

« Qu'a tu appris ? » demanda curieusement l'homme blond.

« Tu devrais toi-même lire ses théories, tu es médecin, je sais que tu entends parfaitement le grec. »

« J'ai commencé un livre sur la sexualité masculine. »

« Fort intéressant sujet pour un ouvrage, si ce n'est que là je préfère la pratique à la théorie. »

« Dois-je supposer que tu n'ignores rien de la pratique ? »

« J'ai pu essayer avec un esclave complaisant. Et ne t'en offusque pas, comme l'a fait mon frère. Et puis, il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne. »

« M'en offusquer, mais de quoi ? »

« Que veux-tu en savoir mon bon Martinus ? »

« Je suis … étonné Aquilinus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves étonnant, le fait que j'aille vers les hommes ou que les femmes me déplaisent ? »

« Non. Que tu te sois donné à un autre que ton frère. »

« Je ne me suis jamais donné à Caecilius après avoir quitté la toge prétexte si tu veux tout savoir. Tu devrais venir me voir, je suis dans la Rue des Pistores. » Et Aquilinus sortit de son bain pour aller au caldarium.

Martinus le regarda s'échapper « Quand nous reverrons nous ? »

« Je t'ai déjà donné mon adresse, Martinus. Tu serais donc comme tous ces idiots qui entendent mais qui n'écoutent pas ? » S'impatienta le plus jeune.

« Si, si mais je pensais que tu restais. »

« J'ai passé un long moment dans le tépidarium, il faut que j'aille au caldarium. » se justifia-t-il en accélérant le pas et maudissant son corps et prit la direction du frigidarium.

L'eau froide des bains calma les ardeurs les plus pressantes d'Aquilinus mais il savait que dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui, il lui faudrait le secours de sa main pour les maitriser parfaitement. Il espérait aussi que Martinus vienne chez lui le soir même.

Martinus se reposa une courte heure et pendant ce temps le plus jeune se soulageait comme il l'avait prévu dès sa sortie des thermes. Il fit également quelques expériences sur un corps qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser on ne sait comment quand son esclave le prévint que son ami l'attendait dans l'atrium.

Martinus entra chez Aquilinus, lui souriant : « Encore une expérience. »

« Je sais très bien que vous les médecins n'avez pas de le droit de pratiquer la dissection, mais comment pouvons-nous savoir ses secrets si nous ne l'ouvrons pas. »

« Tu as raison mais tu sais que c'est interdit. »

« Raison de plus pour le faire, mon cher. »

« Petit coquin d'Aquilinus, tu as un beau meuble ici. » Martinus admirait le triclinium mais le membre viril d'Aquilinus eut un sursaut à l'épithète 'petit coquin' dont venait d'affubler le plus jeune.

« Tu es bien silencieux. »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas des plus loquaces. »

Martinus s'assit lentement «Tu viens ? » Aquilinus allait faire une réflexion concernant la véritable utilisation de ce que son ami utilisait comme simple siège mais s'en abstint. À la place, il lui demanda s'il était venu pour approfondir la discussion qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt.

« Oui, je voulais connaitre tes secrets. »

« Tu veux que je t'inities à ce que j'ai appris lors de mes années d'études en Grèce ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Tout en les évoquant, il retombait dans les délices qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Se souvenant de la volupté et des plaisirs exquis qu'il avait découvert sur ces îles. Martinus rougit à chaque parole : « Je suis impressionné. »

« Tu ne pensais pas qu'un homme puisse tirer profit d'une entrevue charnelle avec un autre homme, je suppose. »

« Non et pas de manière si… plaisante. »

« Ta toge me dit que cela sait stimuler tes ardeurs, voudrais-tu donc essayer cela avec moi ? » Le plus jeune s'inquiétait de la réponse de son ami espérant de tout cœur qu'elle serait affirmative.

« Oui, apprend moi. »

Il entraina Martinus jusqu'à son cubiculum et l'installa confortablement sur son lit. La chaleur dans la pièce était étouffante et pendant un instant, il hésita puis posa ses lèvres sur celle de son nouvel élève. Le blond rougit mais répondit au tendre baiser.

Aquilinus s'assura que la porte de la petite pièce était bien fermée et entreprit de retirer la toge de l'homme assit sur son lit. Les mètres de tissu semblaient ne plus en finir. « Je suis plutôt petit. » Le brun sourit en voyant que le subligaculum de son ami semblait cacher quelque chose de prometteur et loin d'être aussi petit que le craignait Martinus.

Celui-ci regarda ailleurs, n'osant pas intervenir face à la contemplation de son ami. Ami qui releva le pagne et embrassa le sexe brulant à son extrême extrémité qui perlait déjà d'un liquide assez clair. Le plus petit ne retient pas un gémissement de surprise. Le sourire du plus grand s'élargit et il entreprit avec frénésie de retirer sa propre toge pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une, mon cher Martinus. »

« Je te prends au mot. » Et Aquilinus le pris en bouche sans plus ample préambule. Martinus ne retint pas ses cris de plaisir appréciant comme lui avait prédit son ami la sensation agréable qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'une femme pouvait procurer.

La langue du brun s'affaira, titillant, chatouillant, enveloppant le membre viril d'une caresse comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu auparavant et comme il n'en connaitrait jamais d'autres.

Le blond aimait les nouvelles sensations et se délectait du plaisir que l'autre lui offrait, malheureusement il se sentait déjà venir. Aquilinus aimait procurer du plaisir à ses amants mais répugnait à avaler la semence qu'ils rejetaient lorsqu'il les menait aux portes du plaisir.

Ainsi il se retira et continua le traitement qu'il administrait, mais cette fois-ci avec ses longs doigts blancs. Appréciant ce geste Martinus se laissa aller, son corps se cambrant, son dos s'arrondissant alors que ses jambes tremblaient et qu'il atteignait la jouissance dans les mains du plus jeune.

Aquilinus eut un sourire satisfait qui n'avait rien à envier à un félin domestique de Cestriae. La torpeur que le plaisir avait su engendrer chez son ami le comblait presque autant que si celui-ci avait consentit à lui procurer lui-même le dit plaisir.

Avant de sombrer d'une soudaine fatigue, Martinus se releva difficilement pour pêcher les lèvres d'Aquilinus et murmura « Je m'occuperai de toi à mon réveil »

* * *

_**T(h)ermes **_

Apodyterium : Vestiaire, dans les thermes.

Aquilinus : vient du latin _Aquila_, l'aigle.

Atrium : Partie d'une maison antique romaine constituée d'une cour intérieure et le plus souvent entourée d'une galerie couverte et soutenue par deux rangées de colonnes.

Caecilius : du latin _caecus_, l'aveugle.

Caldarium : Partie la plus chaude des thermes romains. Équivalent antique du hammam ou du sauna.

Cestriae : Nom latin du Cheshire ainsi nous faisions allusion au Chat du Cheshire.

Cubiculum : chambre à coucher.

Démocrite : Philosophe grec. En prolongeant les idées de Leucippe dont il a été l'élève, Démocrite développe une théorie matérialiste mécaniste, l'atomisme, qui considère la matière comme constituée d'atomes indivisibles et éternels.

Frigidarium : Partie la plus froide des thermes romains.

Martinus : Forme latine de Martin qui dérivé de la forme génitive _Martis _; qui se rapporte à Mars. Mars, le dieu de la Guerre.

Palestre : Lieu public où les jeunes gens se formaient aux différents exercices du corps.

Rue des Pistores : version latine de Baker Street. Le _pistor_ étant le meunier, boulanger.

Subligaculum : Sous-vêtement

Tepidarium : Chambre des thermes romains où l'on prenait les bains tièdes.

Toge prétexte : La toge prétexte est une toge blanche bordée d'une bande de pourpre utilisée par les magistrats dits curules et par les garçons de moins de 16 ans. Ces derniers revêtent ensuite la toge virile des adultes, entièrement blanche, lors des Liberalies.

Triclinium : Salle à manger romaine où il y avait trois lits, sur chacun desquels se plaçaient deux ou trois convives.


End file.
